


Meaningful Mornings

by biawry



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, George adores Dream, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Oneshot, Shy George, Smug Dream, dreamnotfound, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biawry/pseuds/biawry
Summary: George admires Dream's features while he sleeps.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 106





	Meaningful Mornings

The way his barely chapped lips were parted open slightly, taking in each and every breath slowly, began to cause a haze in George’s mind. He couldn’t help but study the very few freckles that adorned his face, they all seemed to be perfectly spaced out on his skin— and the way the sun was cascading through the window, turning his skin a slight golden color, had filled his heart with adoration. George’s eyes slowly trailed up to his hair, which was a beautiful mess of blonde curls. As his eyes travel back down to Dream’s own, he notices how long his eyelashes are, how pretty they are— and without realizing, George’s hand had already made its way to cup Dream’s cheek, his fingers resting over the curve of his ear.

He wanted nothing more than to just run his hand through Dream’s hair, but he knows that would only disrupt the other’s sleep. So, instead, he settles for continuing to admire his features; that is, until Dream’s eyes begin to open slightly. Their eyes meet, and slowly but surely, George is already drowning in the sea of his eyes. In the corner of his vision, George notices how Dream’s lips curve up into a small smile before hearing a deep and quiet chuckle emit from his throat. “Good morning... still can’t get enough of me, I see?” Dream’s voice was quiet as he tried to maintain the comfortable silence in the room. George’s face grew hot at Dream’s comment, causing him to hide in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck before mumbling hastily into his skin. “Shut up..”


End file.
